In a radio communication system, terminals may measure channel information between a base station and a terminal and feed back the channel information to the base station. The base station may schedule the terminals and transmit data based on the received channel information. As a number of terminals served by the base station increases, feedback overhead with respect to the channel information of the terminals may increase.